The invention relates to an arrangement for a guide device which is fixed relative to a wall or floor panel in order to guide in a vehicle at least one line, for example an electricity line or an air line, which is enclosed in a covering, from a floor or wall panel to a vehicle seat which is arranged displaceably in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
It is known to improve the comfort of the driver in vehicles by arranging the vehicle seats in such a manner that these are displaceable longitudinally in the driving compartment of the vehicle. A vehicle seat arranged in such a manner gives rise, however, to problems when, for reasons of comfort, it is equipped with pneumatic cushioning or with a component which consumes electricity, for example a heating element for warming the sitting surface of the seat. During the displacement movement it is of course necessary that the air line which supplies the pneumatic cushioning arrangement with air and the electricity lines which supply the heating element with electricity must be so long that during the displacement movement they can follow the seat to its respective end positions.
In displaceably arranged seats commonly found on the market, the lines lie or hang uncontrolled and unprotected under the seat. The lines are thus exposed relatively easily to damage which can result in functional disorders in both the pneumatic cushioning arrangement and the heating element.
The problem is especially noticeable in lorries with a so-called sleeper cab in which a bed is hinged between a use position and a non-use position behind the vehicle seats.
In such a cab it is namely possible to displace at least the passenger seat between a front end position close to the dashboard when the bed is in the use position and a rear end position close to the rear wall of the cab when the bed is not in the use position.
Since the seat is displaceable through a relatively long distance, long lines are necessary to supply the pneumatic cushioning arrangement with air and the heating element with electricity. When the seat is displaced towards its rear end position, these lines extend in an uncontrolled and unprotected manner across the cab floor in front of the seat and impair the confort in the cab. When on the other hand the seat is displaced towards its front end position, the lines extend across the cab floor behind the seat and impair the freedom of movement when the beds are to be used.